


Of fights and nicknames

by Rakshasha



Series: Of friendship and love [2]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshasha/pseuds/Rakshasha
Summary: After joining Arthur’s little gang, (y/n) had to face new set of challenges - like training with men only and being constantly called “darling” by the blonde man she was growing to admire more and more each day, much to her dismay. Or maybe not?





	Of fights and nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit carried away with this one, as you can see by the words count... But, honestly, I couldn’t help myself, espiecially that I would happily expand it even more. I’ll leave it for the next follow-ups though, because I’m pretty happy with how this one turned out. Of course, I’m a little self-conscious about some things and one dialogue in particular, but I hope y’all will like it! And I sincerely apologize for any mistakes! If you have any advice, thoughts, let me know in comment, ask, messeage, I’ll be happy to read and talk! ^^ And I have one quick question - I can see smut fitting into the next follow up, but dunno if I should write it. What do you think? Would you like to read it in a follow up or maybe as something completely not related to the series? I’ll probably know what to do, when I’ll be writing it, but I would want to know your thoughts also ;p Well, that’s all for now. Enjoy, lads!
> 
> (It’s a follow up to my previous story, “Of blades and thievery”, but can be read as stand alone story.)

If anyone, ever, told (y/n) that few months after arriving in Londinium she would find herself inside one of its more popular brothels she would laugh straight in their face. But it happened, and kept happening, because she lived in one now - though not worked there, as everyone would probably think. When she promptly agreed to join a certain gang under the lead of certain charismatic and very charming young man named Arthur - after they helped her beat few guards that tried to arrest her after one job gone ugly - she’s been given a room in brothel Arthur lived in. And she hadn’t any other option than to say yes to that, because he wouldn’t take a no for an answer. If she was to join them, she needed to live close by, that was the deal, so (y/n) had to agree.

At first, she dreaded it dearly, but fortunately she’d been given a room in attic close to Arthur’s one, with windows opening on the roof of the closest building, so she didn’t have to go through the brothel in its busiest hours, and (y/n) got used to it. Even more - she now liked living there very much, thanks to one blonde man. That being said, she avoided being inside as much as it was possible. Why? Well, there were several reasons.

One that she was a women, so even if she dressed as man on regular basis, there still would be that one client who would think she was one of the brothel’s girls. So they talked obscenities to her, filthy, dirty things that made her want to throw up, but it wasn’t even the worst, because some tried to grab at her. Key word - tried. Even if they succeeded, they were quickly brought down to the floor - mostly by her, but there were times where Arthur was first. So she quickly learned how to avoid them even on the busy hours. Mostly by staying at Arthur’s side, almost glued to him, but he didn’t seem to mind, oh no, quite the opposite in fact. Which was the other reason - Arthur himself.

(Y/n) was growing more and more fond of the young man by each day, admiring him even more now that she had the chance to finally get to know him. And he was quite a lad. Charismatic, charming, passionate, confident, loyal to no end and fiercely protective. She really couldn’t help it. Especially that after some months, when they’ve grown really close, he finally opened up to her and she realized that beneath all of it was a vulnerable, kind and loving soul with heart of gold. She was lost by this point. So staying by his side, when they were surrounded by the smell and sounds of sex with men making out with women everywhere, made it all that much harder. Not even mentioning that after some time Arthur started to pull her to his side every time they were inside the brothel, his arm around her waist and strong hand on her hip.

„What are you doing?” she asked him in a hushed voice the first time he did it. His long fingers just barely brushed the skin under her shirt, making her shiver slightly, before Arthur leaned close to her ear.

„If they see you’re with me, they’ll leave you alone, darling,” he said simply in a low voice, smiling at her furrowed brows.

„As much as I appreciate it, I told you not to call me that.”

„I know, beautiful, but I just can’t resist it.”

He smirked to himself and send her a wink with this rakish look in his eyes she knew all too well. So (y/n) just rolled her eyes with a quiet curse, because the way her body ignited at this simple act wasn’t appropriate at all and definitely didn’t help to keep her cool.

„Oh, such words in lady’s mouth, darling, I’m shocked,” he mocked immediately and by this point she knew he used the nickname on purpose. The smug, devilish grin on his face only confirmed that.

„I’m not a lady, you know it, and I told you before countless times, I’m not your darling,” she said, trying to sound stern, but smile was also tugging at her lips.

„You sure about that, beautiful?”

He managed to send her a wink again, but before she had the chance to say something back, Wet Stick joined them and Arthur fell into conversation with him. So she had to leave it at that, but - frankly - it wasn’t the first time, and surely the last one either. Not even mentioning her furiously beating heart that managed to silence her for quite a bit.

That kind of banter became frequent occurrence with them. Arthur would call her with one of his nicknames, she would quip something back, only to be given one of those smirks of his, like he was onto something she hadn’t catch on yet, and end with quickened pulse and blush on her neck. He was getting to her like no other man ever had - and probably ever could - but despite their close friendship, constant flirtatious banter and occasional hugs and touches, she couldn’t act on it. There was something blocking him, (y/n) had seen it, even if he tried so hard to keep it hidden. So she stayed close, always ready to help him in any way she could, and hoped that someday he would truly open up to her. But, in the meantime, she had to keep herself occupied, so beside joining them on almost every trip and actively helping where she could, (y/n) watched Arthur train at George’s place and decided she too needed to train more.

Of course, she was already very well trained, but mostly in handling her daggers and throwing knives, not in hand-to-hand combat. She could keep her own in a small fight, but compared to Arthur, George or some of his men it was nothing. And it was frustrating. As pretty much the only woman in the gang she needed to be able to handle herself at every occasion, especially that Arthur’s nature would push him to protect her if he saw she wasn’t keeping up with them - and she would have none of it. (Y/n) wanted to be his partner, his equal, someone he would trust with his life. So one day, instead of just watching, she came up to George with one purpose in mind.

„I want to train with you,” she started right up, determination clear in her voice and stance, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

The men closest to them looked at her a little incredulous, but George didn’t seem surprised, quite on the contrary. Though he hadn’t had the chance to speak, when Arthur run up to them from the center of the yard that was used as a sparring ring.

„You sure about that, darling?” He stopped at her side with that infamous cocky smile. „Because I should warn you...”

„I’m serious, Arthur,” she interrupted him, purposely ignoring the nickname and looking straight into those blue eyes she so admired. „I’m good with my daggers and knifes, but without them? Not so much. I need to train.”

The grin fell from his face, on its place curious but wary look. He seemed really hesitant, contemplating the idea, all the while looking in her eyes as if he was searching for something. (Y/n) thought she saw some very raw emotions going on behind the blank facade, but she couldn’t be too sure. And when he finally seemed to come to a decision, his gaze turned to the kung fu master.

„George?” Arthur raised his brows, as if asking for permission. George nodded shortly, small smile forming on his face.

„It’s good idea,” he said, only to turn to (y/n) right after, „but first you’ll train only under me.” When both Arthur and her furrowed their brows at him, he simply explained. „I want to see what you’re capable of. And train you in some other ways also, so you could reach your full potential, if you want.”

„Okay,” she agreed right up, smile spreading on her face. „I’d like that.”

Arthur beside her shook his head a little, but then grin rose on his lips, when he looked up to her.

„Very well, darling, as you wish. George,” he turned to his friend, suddenly much more serious, „I trust you with this, do we understand each other?”

„Of course, boss,” George answered, though with slight amusement in his tone. Arthur nodded at that, still all stern and serious, but (y/n) just rolled her eyes, hand on her hip.

„Will I have to beat you up, so you would stop calling me that?” she mused with smile, her heart skipping a beat, when he turned to her with this at first a little disbelieving but then just straightly playful and mischievous look.

„Maybe, darling, but it ain’t happening,” he said with confidence, though she clearly heard the challenge in his voice.

„Oh, we’ll see about that.”

She squinted her eyes at him playfully, seeing clearly that he took on the challenge, as he always would. Only later on she realized that the nicknames also started to grow on her. But, frankly, she hadn’t much of a chance to think about it - side the times when she couldn’t sleep and her brain was much too hyperactive - because training was taking it’s tool on her. And (y/n) loved it.

It was hard, of course, but so, so rewarding. Even the bruises and sore muscles couldn’t take away the satisfaction. After few first months training only with George, she started to spar with the others, trying her new skills against theirs slightly different styles – most of them were all fists and powerful punches, while she’s been more about speed and agility, training in the martial arts such as George’s favourite kung fu. And every time Arthur was between them, he watched her like a hawk, almost fixated, his gaze burning on her skin - it would surely make her blush if she wasn’t already red from the strain.

It surprised her how much more thrilling it was, when she felt it. As if it gave her new strength she didn’t know about, but also made her that much more hot and bothered by the end. And when she first managed to beat Mike, of all the people, the proud look on Arthur’s face made her heart flutter in a way she never felt before. And after some „Don’t worry, mate, everyone saw it coming” to Mike, which rather didn’t help, he sauntered straight to her.

„Well, well, darling, seems you’re getting the hang of it,” he said with pride clear in his voice, the smile on his lips all teeth and beautiful sparkles in blue eyes.

„And that’s so surprising?” She arched one brow, the corner of her lips quirking upward.

„Of course not, I believed in you from the beginning, darling.”

„Shall I remind you I’m not your darling?” She was much more amused than serious at this point, but was too late to realize what she just gotten herself into.

„Oh, you would need to fight me on that, beautiful. Remember?” The grin that spread across his face was totally smug and possibly devilish, especially when her lips parted in surprise. And then familiar glint crossed his eyes and (y/n) knew she was screwed. „What’d you say, darling? You up for it?”

She stared at him for few more seconds, dumbfounded and quite not believing, before she finally shook her head and chuckled slightly. The previous fight already tired her out a bit, so at first she contemplated giving up for the day, but when she looked up to those gleaming eyes, it suddenly wasn’t an option.

„Okay,” (y/n) said with a nonchalant shrug. But then she raised her hand, crocking a finger at Arthur in very well know gesture, and smirk rose to her lips. „Come here then, big boy. Let’s see what worth are your words.”

At first stunned by her boldness he just blinked with disbelief, but by the time the last words left her lips, Arthur managed to collect himself and cocky grin was again plastered on his face. With nonchalant, very confident glint in eyes, he strutted forward to the center of the yard, stopping right in front of (y/n).

„At your service, my lady,” he said with a mocking bow, teeth flashing from beneath his pink lips, and (y/n) quickly found herself looking at them with very inappropriate thoughts in mind. She was sure they were soft and delicate, but could be very hot and insistent... And before she could go any deeper with this, (y/n) somehow managed to catch a knowing glint lighting up his eyes and rolled hers at him. But it was entirely too late and his hot gaze told her just the same thing.

„You sure about this, love? Because…”

„I’m sure,” she interrupted, before he could embarrass her further.

Men all around them were snickering a bit already and she heard some whispers too. The way he called her also didn’t help at all.

„Well then,” Arthur positioned himself in a loose but ready stance, nodding slightly at her, corners of his lips still up, “lady’s first.”

Squinting her eyes a little at him, (y/n) puffed out a quick breath of frustration. Of course he would give her first punch, of course. So without too much thought, she threw her fist at him, Arthur blocking it instantly. At the same moment, she saw his fist coming at her side, so (y/n) spun around to avoid it, going low and extending one leg, to kick his from under him. But he was quick and saw it, managing to jump over it. That way they fell into some kind of a rhythm, throwing punches and dodging them, faster, slower, depending if they decided to switch in their style of fighting. Arthur was mostly all raw power and strength, but was also quick on his feet and much more agile than he looked, making fighting him much more harder than possibly any other man there, aside from George. It wasn’t long spar, but it took some time - and when it ended, it felt as if they fought for only few seconds.

After some time, getting a little impatient and weary from all the training and fighting, (y/n) finally threw caution to the wind and opted for a strong kick to Arthur’s head. She wasn’t expecting him to catch her leg. Par it, maybe, but not to catch it. And before she knew it, he kicked her other leg from under her, making (y/n) fall straight on her back. Strangely the impact was much lighter than it should be, but still it knocked out all breath out of her and hurt like hell. That’s probably why she didn’t register Arthur’s hand on her shoulder when she was falling, realizing it only hours after when she saw light bruises in shapes of fingers on her shoulder and leg. But then she hadn’t the time to think about it.

Before the blackness from the fall left her vision and she was able to see clearly again, Arthur was already beside her, squatting with one knee resting on the stone and one pressing a bit at her abdomen, his fingers curled around her wrists in loose grip. The realization dawned on her the moment she saw his smirk. She lost.

„Ugh, I won’t hear the end of this,” she murmured exasperatedly – or so she thought, because when all the men around snickered, (y/n) knew she had to said it aloud. Arthur also chuckled, but it was amused and sincere in nature. Then he got up and offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted, allowing him to pull her up.

„Nice job, (y/n), some more time and you could actually beat me,” he said with laughing eyes, making her snicker lightly.

„That’s really comforting, you know.”

„I mean it,” he looked at her a little more serious, though the corners of his mouth were still curled up, „you’re really good. Few more months, hell, weeks even, and the result could be different.”

(Y/n) brows lifted up a little at his words, but she couldn’t help the slight smile that found its way to her lips. Glancing quickly at George, she saw he was greatly pleased with what she showed and it was more confirmation than she needed.

„Thanks, really” she said back to Arthur, again looking in his eyes, only to find there some other emotion she couldn’t place. He nodded at her, his face softening for a second, before the nonchalant smirk was back.

„Keep it up, darling.”

He winked at (y/n) at the end and went off to George, but she couldn’t find any witty answer in her, just trailing her gaze behind his retreating form and felling her heart beating faster not just from the fight. When she finally went after Arthur, Mike, George and others congratulated her on her improvement, but then she had only one in her mind, the words still echoing.

So she trained more from that day on, deciding that hand-to-hand combat became too little for her and started practicing with swords and all the weaponry George’s men trained with. (Y/n) still wanted to be Arthur’s equal, theirs equal, so she had to exceed over what she knew. It was hard at first, but she was learning how to fight with weapons much quicker than with fists and though after many, many more months of practice she still lost from time to time, she was pleased with herself. Especially when one day she found out no one could throw knives better than her and she never was more proud of herself – of course she offered to give them some tips after and they all happily learned. For her it was the best day since she started training with them – up until she threw new challenge at Arthur and he again accepted it.

They were now fighting with each other almost on daily basis. Of course there wasn’t one single man among them she hadn’t had the occasion to spar with, but it was pretty normal that they were paired randomly - beside the times they would set it up on purpose for many, many different reasons. For (y/n), she was being set up against Arthur more times than not in past months, but it didn’t bother her a lot. George saw that he brought up the best in her on most occasions, so he took advantage of that and they both seemed to be okay with it.

Of course, it had its downs, like her coming back from training much more hot and bothered, felling Arthur’s gaze and hands almost all over her, but no one knew and she hid it very carefully. Beside that she was glad she had the chance to grow even closer with the man, seeing him opening up to her more and more each day – and it warmed her heart each time. Made it ache and long for him that much more as well, but she had to live with it.

There were also times when she thought she saw something different in his eyes, something that wasn’t there before or she had missed it completely. It made her hope that he returned some of this feelings and with him opening up to her more and more, (y/n) finally allowed herself to believe that some day they could be something more. And it also pushed her to made this a little stupid challenge.

This time they were sparring with swords and Arthur was obviously winning – as always. He was the best with swords amongst them, even George couldn’t beat him on most occasions, so she was totally hopeless, didn’t manage to do that even once. Because of that she grew a bit frustrated and huffing away the strands that escaped from her braid, she let her thoughts escape her mind.

„I bet I could beat you if only I had my daggers instead of this, “ she said, frowning at the weapon in hand. She didn’t really expect any specific reaction, but it definitely picked up Arthur’s interest.

„You bet, darling?” His brows lifted a little, the beginnings of smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Because you know, sweatheart, I’m more than willing to see you try and prove it.”

(Y/n) looked him over curiously, trying to determine if he was just playing around, but it seemed he took on the challenge. Well, in fact it resonated from him so clearly no one would miss it. So she glanced at George to see if he was okay with it and upon receiving a nod and amused smile, she returned her gaze to Arthur.

„Okay, _darling_ ,” she emphasized the nickname, squinting her eyes a little, „you’ll see it firsthand. Sounds good?” She threw the last words a little mockingly over her shoulder, when she was just turning around to go and replace her weapon. But she still caught his slightly widening eyes and growing smile.

„Sounds _delicious_ , love. Don’t keep me waiting, I’m already starving for you here!”

She heard snickers all around her and had to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t deny that her skin got a little more hot and tingly at his words. Choosing not to dwell on it, she put aside the sword and grabbed the only daggers among the weaponry, perfect replicas of the ones she possessed, only not that sharp and made especially for training. Finally turning around with them in hands, she met Arthur’s expectant, nonchalant grin with her own. Stopping close enough to start the sparring, she turned the daggers around to fell the familiar weight a little better.

„Shall we, darling?”Arthur gestured with his free hand to her, a new glint in his eyes, and she nodded with smirk tugging at her lips. And just when he got a good hold on his sword, she swung one dagger to his side. He parried it, jumping back to avoid the other blade coming to stab him in the ribs, and this time they fell into rhythm instantly.

This fight was definitely a lot quicker than most they ever had, attacks swift and clean with a lot of paring and less dodging. It became a beautiful, deadly dance, driven by pure instinct and muscle memory - because there wasn’t time for thinking, not conscious anyway. They were panting very quickly very soon, trying to outdo each other, but as the fight went on, it became clear that (y/n) began to have the upper hand.

Arthur had to be faster than usual, almost twice as fast because of her additional blade, and it started to wear off on him, made him do small mistakes. And when she saw he started to fall behind, she quickened her pace even more, attacking with both blades almost at once, faster and faster, until Arthur lost his grip on the sword, one hand falling off, then with a quick swing of her dagger she ripped the sword from his other hand, the blades coming at his throat immediately after. The sword landed with a clank on the hard stones and when he returned his gaze from it to (y/n), the edges hovered close to his skin, crossed just above his collarbones, and there was a triumphant grin on her face.

She won. And it was the first time she won against Arthur – ever. The smile that spread her lips was so wide, so happy it was almost incredulous, and Arthur himself felt his heart tightening at the sight of it, the happiness in it and the sparks glowing fully in her eyes. It made his face shine with pride, but also softening in emotions she seemed oblivious to at the moment.

„I won,” she said, retreating her daggers and beaming with joyful satisfaction. But in this short moment there was no cockiness or bragging, even when all the men around were cheering and whistling. It was like she saw only him and Arthur saw only her, they both trapped in the moment.    

„Yes, you won, (y/n),” he said simply, because he really didn’t know what else he could say, uncharacteristically lost for words. So he dipped in a low bow, spreading his arms and glancing away only for a second, before looking back up at her with a smile that made her heart clench almost painfully. „Congratulations, darling, you earned it,” he murmured, but (y/n) heard him very clearly. And something she said long ago occurred to her.

„So… does that mean you’ll stop calling me by these nicknames? Now that I’ve finally beaten you up.” She tried to mask that little pang of sadness with a smirk and playful tone, but seeing the familiar glint in his eyes, he probably caught on it. And then he came up to her, closing the distance in few strides, the corners of his lips curling up in this rakish grin of his.

„I don’t remember making a deal on that with you, darling.”

(Y/n) gasped quietly - the nerve of this man – but it surely made her heart skip a beat. And when his hand came up to her face, long fingers curling under her chin, breath caught in her throat.

„Besides… you would miss it,“ he murmured, his low, raspy voice sending shiver down her spine. Noticing it, one corner of his mouth lifted a little higher, teeth flashing from beneath, and his eyes fell to her own. Just then his thumb brushed the skin under her lower lip and he leaned down. “Good job, love,” he whispered and placed a feather light kiss to her cheek. But it lingered and when he drew away, she could swear she felt his lips brushing the corner of her mouth, sending a weave of heat down her core right to her lower parts, almost making her squirm in his grasp.

Short of breath, she paid no attention to loud whistles, shouts and laughter in the background, focused only on Arthur and his twinkling, heated up eyes. She could probably melt from his gaze only if he kept that up, but this time he pulled away completely, his touch leaving a tingling, hot sensation on her skin. Smirking in this mischievous, possibly even wicked way, he started to back away with small steps.  

„See you later tonight, darling!” he added on his way, winking suggestively, and before she could gather her breath or sense back to answer, he turned around and left among the cheers of others.

„Ohh, you wish,” she breathed out incredulously, shaking her head, mostly to herself, just as he disappeared behind the corner.

So, trying not to think too much about what Arthur just implied, she put away the daggers and turned to leave as well, when she came face to face with crowd of men, all either snickering and smiling or trying hard not to.

„What? Show’s over!” she announced, trying to sound stern, but seeing their faces, she couldn’t keep it in and laughed out loud, others following soon after.

And when she had gone after Arthur, send off with cheers, blessing and snickering, her skin was hot, tingling and much to sensitive, and her heart was also beating too fast, but there was smile on her lips and happiness that threatened to burst through her chest at any moment.

And it felt absolutely amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on my [tumblr](http://raksh-thedemonlady.tumblr.com/) \- find me there, if it's your thing.


End file.
